


It’s a popcorn and cuddle kinda night <3

by Froggi_teeth



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Love You, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggi_teeth/pseuds/Froggi_teeth
Summary: It was a boring/stressful day so mako recommended they watched a movie and enjoyed each other’s company!
Relationships: Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Kudos: 7





	It’s a popcorn and cuddle kinda night <3

Ryuko groaned walking into the new two star house (thanks to satsuki) being over today but before she could take a step her girl friend came flying at her  
“RYUKOOOOO” mako yelped in excitement  
Of course ryuko caught her like every other time and every time she would take a look at her wide brown eyes and her sparkling smile and just as she was going to speak  
Mako spoke out “why do you seem so annoyed?”  
Ryuko chuckled at this she didn’t have to say a word and mako already knew her every emotion  
“It was just a boring day especially with out you” She mumbled that last part  
Of course mako still heard it as soon as the words cam from ryukos mouth her eyes lit up with an idea  
“Oh no you have that look in your eyes what are you thinking” ryuko spoke in suspicion  
“Will ryuko watch a movie with me pleaseee” with makos voice getting higher as she kept talking  
Ryuko just smirked in agreement as she watched mako bolt to the kitchen to get snacks ryuko started to walk towards the kitchen when she heard mako say  
“Ryuko you can pick the movie!”  
Ryuko finished walking to the kitchen kissed mako on the cheek and then walk to their room mako got little butterflies in her stomach at this while the popcorn was popping in their room ryuko looked though movies and went with a horror movie with that being her favorite genre and put it up on the screen as mako dances in with popcorn it’s as if her heart stopped when she saw a horror movie  
“Is everything ok mako” ryuko as concerned  
“Yeah it’s just horror movies are really scary but I’ll watch it if ryuko wants too!”  
As mako set down the popcorn and laid in bed ryuko laid next to her smiled and said  
“Don’t worry I’m right here” in a smug voice  
Mako giggled and ryuko started the movie not even two minutes into the movie mako was already holding on to ryuko tight and ryuko had her arms wrapped around mako rubbing her back  
Mako tried to keep watching but it didn’t really work to the point where ryuko was paying more attention to her than the movie mako cuddled into ryuko and ryuko held her tight and gave her a forehead kiss mako smiled and her eyed began to get heavy ryuko was brushing her fingers though makos hair the movie ended and the room was filled with snores

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I hope you enjoyed! This fandom is it very active but this is my comfort ship so I really want to write for it I hope at least someone enjoys it <3 (I have no idea if this makes sense it’s 2 am hehe)


End file.
